


Strickler's Desperate Detainment

by Alexx (Vampirerex1)



Series: Trollhunters Omorashi [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Just Made It Scenario, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirerex1/pseuds/Alexx
Summary: Strickler finds that he needs to pee whilst he's locked up in the holding cells of Heartstone Trollmarket. What's a changeling to do?





	Strickler's Desperate Detainment

There were two things that Strickler was aware of when he woke up; number 1 was that two pissed off inhabitants of Trollmarket were watching him like hawks, and number 2 was that he needed to take a very urgent leak. Normally, he would have no qualms about just whipping it out and going in front of others, but in light of recent events, he didn't think that would be a good move. Instead, he thought about voicing his need, but then thought better of it, knowing that the two trolls beneath him probably wouldn't let him go anyway, even _if_ he asked. He supposed that the ire of the troll duo below wasn't exactly unwarranted, after all, changelings were made to be spies that could blend in, but he was sure that even the most horrific of criminals deserved to be treated better than _this._

He shifted a little in his small cage, partly because his legs were beginning to go to sleep, but also because his need was becoming more dire by the minute. He was thankful that the cage he was currently inhabiting, was lifted far off of the ground so that he could discreetly grab himself if need be. However, just as he had finished thanking the Lord, his cage began to lower towards the two trolls. Strickler tensed, as he suspected that the duo were going to pull him out of the cage and beat on him, especially since he was no longer bound to Barbara.

Surprisingly though, the trolls just left him hanging just a little off the ground, continuing to watch him. One of the two declared his need to pee, and made his way over to the prisoners relief station, as he made use of it Strickler closed his eyes and tried to drown out the noise, lest he embarrass himself by soiling himself.

-

Hours passed and the trolls had been replaced with one Alexx Lake, who was sitting on the floor and trying to converse with the changeling. Of course, Strickler didn't say much and he didn't do much except fidget and squirm which it was clear Alexx picked up on. However, much to his relief, Alexx didn't ask about his inability to keep still, instead she just kept talking. Her constant chatter provided a welcome distraction from his ever filling bladder. Until it didn't that is.

It wasn't long until all Strickler could think about was his bladder, and emptying it, preferably willingly. A spasm wracked his body, and drawing an involuntary groan from him, causing him to lean forward and clutch lightly at his crotch. Alexx drew silent, tilting her head at him and then standing up, and as soon as Strickler saw the movement, he removed his hands from his groin, giving the young woman a strained smile.

"Are you alright Mr. Strickler?" She asked.

The former teacher gave a nod and as another, weaker spasm wracked up his spine, his eye twitched, but that was about it. He continued to talk with Alexx, feeling his desperation get worse and worse, until the next spasm sent a millisecond long spurt of pee into his underwear. Quickly, Strickler grasped his confined penis, this time not caring that Alexx was watching. A flash of light emanated from inside the cage signalling that Strickler had just switched to his troll form. A faint dusting of brown appeared over the changelings cheeks, and he shut his eyes against the onslaught of embarrassment that filled his heart.

"Why didn't you say that you needed to pee?" Alexx asked.

Strickler looked at the young woman, and then gripped his dick again as another spasm sent another spurt into his pants. A groan escaped him, and his other hand came down to join the first as he shifted to sit with his long legs crossed and bent.

"The trolls-" he began.

Alexx at first was confused, but then she caught on to what he was saying and frowned.

"You should've called for myself or Jim," she said.

The brown blush on his face darkened, and once again Alexx showed her unique ability to read troll faces, this time by understanding that Strickler didn't want to seem weak in front of the ones who called him 'impure'. She sighed and then gave a small smile, before turning towards one of the guards.

"Open his cage," she demanded.

The guard she was talking to sneered at her and she growled, walking up to him and getting into his face.

"My brother is the Trollhunter, and you _will_ do as I say, or risk invoking his wrath," she said.

The guards looked at one another, before the one she was talking to pulled out the keys and walked up to the cage. Upon actually taking notice of the predicament Strickler was in, the guard -who hated changelings himself- made a show of trying to find the right key, enjoying the way Strickler squirmed and groaned. Another growl from the human proved to get the guard moving faster, and in no time the cage door was open and Alexx was standing there to help her former teacher.

"Come on, let's get you some relief," she stated.

Another spurt escaped Strickler's partially closed off urethra, and by now he had a sizeable wet patch on the front of his purple pants. The changeling moved so that his legs were dangling off the side of the cage, and as another spasm rocked him, he leaned forward and practically crushed his penis between his hands. His breathing was becoming erratic, and sweat was leaking from his stone flesh. As soon as his feet hit the floor, an even stronger spasm went through him, and Alexx heard the faint one-second hiss of his pee escaping his body, before the noise stopped.

"You're so silly Strickler," she chastised.

Tears welled up in the changeling's eyes, and he grit his teeth as he started to bounce his knees. His legs were crossed and he was bent at the waist, a tribute to exactly how desperate he was. Looping her arm around one of his, Alexx began to lead him towards the prisoner's bathroom, stopping a few times when he did to regain control.

After what seemed like hours to a very desperate Strickler, the duo reached the prisoner's relief station and Alexx moved to turn away, only to have to catch Strickler as he went to sink to his knees.

"I can't-" he whispered.

Alexx rubbed his back in comfort, smiling at him as she did.

"Yes you can. If it's easier for you, just pull the top of your pants down and do it that way," she suggested.

Strickler whimpered a little, but managed to let go of himself with one hand, only to stick that same hand down the front of his purple pants, the other hand quickly came up to yank the front down and he pulled himself out. Alexx immediately averted her eyes, and stayed there holding him up, feeling him shaking with repressed need.

A few seconds later, there was the sound of hissing, accompanied by the sound of liquid hitting the side of the relief station, and a groan of relief from the tall, green troll. Alexx kept her eyes averted, humming to herself to take her mind off of what was happening. His stream continued for what seemed like minutes, but in reality it was only several seconds until it started to die down into piddles. Strickler was still panting, even as he made sure that even the last drop fell off the tip of his penis.

When done, he put himself away and turned his face towards Alexx a small smile appearing on his lips and a strange feeling in his chest. He noticed that the young woman had kept her eyes averted the whole time, though he would have thought that with her interest in every part of troll anatomy, she would have peeked.

Alexx looked into his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the inquisition that was there.

"What?" She asked.

Strickler shook his head and then looked down to the now half full relief station, before he looked back at the human female.

"I would've thought that you would risk a peek," he replied.

The human female snorted a little and shook her head.

"I'm not going to take advantage of your desperation to catch a glimpse of your penis Strickler. If I'm going to see that part of your anatomy, I'd rather It be on your terms. That is to say, I'd rather have you _want_ to show me, not because I got too curious and snuck a peek while you were urinating," she said.

Strickler smiled and then made himself a promise, a promise that said that if he were to get out of this alive, he would show Alexx his manhood willingly, and allow her to study him till her heart's content.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want to see the scientific exploration between Alexx and Strickler. It promises to have smut and feels.


End file.
